The Boy and the Promise
by Ms.Stripey10
Summary: It has been twelve years since the Straw Hats scattering at Sabaody. They have found One Piece, and Monkey D. Luffy has been crowned Pirate King. But there was one boy whom he met on his travels in the first half of the Grand Line that he never forgot. One boy who swore an oath with the now, Pirate King; to surpass him! ACCEPTING OCs.
1. Enter, Sterling D Rico!

**The Promise Made Twelve Years Ago; Enter, Sterling D. Rico!**

_Monkey D. Luffy smiled down at the little six year old boy with the dark blue hair. The small, scrawny looking boy had his hands clenched in fist and a determined expression on his face._

"You're strong, right?" The little boy asked.

"Yup." Luffy grinned.

"You've been on tons of adventures, right?"

"Yup."

Theboy looked at the group of pirates standing behind Luffy, a green haired swordsman, a ginger with short orange hair, a guy with a long nose and a green slingshot, a blonde man with a curly eyebrow who was doting on the ginger and a tall, raven haired woman, and lastly, a small reindeer.

"I'm gonna become strong too, like you guys!" The boy shouted. "I'm gonna get myself a crew!" Luffy's grin grew wider.

"And then...and then when I have my crew..." The boy looked down at his clenched fists. "I PROMISE I'LL BEAT YOU!"

"Shishishi!" Monkey D. Luffy laughed. "I know you will!"

* * *

Eighteen year old Sterling D. Rico stood on the deck of his little ship. He grinned, tightening his trademark black bandana. He wore a bright yellow t shirt and dark blue capris. His amber eyes glittered with excitement as he remembered his promise with the now, Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy. Rico had gotten taller, bigger and stronger over the past twelve years and was ready to gather his crew. He randomly spun the wheel around, not knowing where to go and how to get anywhere, all he knew is that the first person he'd meet, he'd make that person part of his crew.

"Hm?" Rico leaned over the side of the ship. There was a man floating on a piece of driftwood, apparently unconscious. Rico grinned. He threw a net over the side of the ship, catching the piece of wood, and hauling the wood and the man laying on it. Rico then sat and waited for the man to gain consciousness.

The man had very light blonde hair that was almost white, and small beard on his chin. He was tall, and was wearing a long-sleeved white collard shirt with a blue vest. There was two hand axes strapped to his waist. The top few buttons of the man's shirt was open, and Rico could see that there was an eagle tattoo on his chest. The man opened his eyes, which were a light gray, and immediately stood, drawing his axe and pointing it at Rico. Rico just simply smiled at him.

"Who are you?" The man growled. "And where am I?"

"I'm Sterling D. Rico!" The kid with the bandana smiled. The man narrowed his eyes. "D"? "I found you floating in the ocean, so I brought you up. This is my ship. What's your name?"

The man's wolflike gray eyes studied the small boat and the smiling boy in front of him. "Tracy Locke."

"Heehee, Locke, huh?" Rico grinned. "Why were you floating in the ocean?" A dark look came upon Locke's face.

"I am an assassin." He said. "I was running away from a marine fleet when they found me, and blew up my ship and everything on it. I only barely managed to survive."

Rico stood up. "In what direction is the ship?"

Locke scratched his head and placed his axe back into his belt. "It's probably still right over there. Straight forward."

Rico walked over towards the wheel and spun it over in the direction of where Locke had pointed. Locke's eyes widened. The kid wasn't thinking of going to take on the fleet that even _he_ couldn't defeat.

"Oi, Sterling!" He yelled. "You're not thinking of going to attack them, are you?"

The teen grinned wide. "Of course!"

Locke had a confused expression on his face. This kid was crazy. He was about to do the wildest thing. Was he really serious? "I'm going to beat them up!" Rico added.

"Why?" Locke asked. "You've got no part in it!"

"Cuz," Rico looked at Locke. "I've made you my first mate! Anyone who's threatening my nakama is gonna have to go through me!"

Now this kid was really off his rocker. He had made Locke part of his crew without even asking! He didn't even know if Locke _wanted_ to be part of his crew. What was this kid trying to do anyway?

"Kid, what're you trying to do?" Locke asked.

Rico kept his eyes on the horizon. "I'm gonna be the man who beats Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be the third Pirate King!"

This kid had to be joking. Beating Monkey D. Luffy was something nobody could do, and would ever do, especially that Sterling kid.

"Hey look!" The kid said, excitedly. "It's the marines!"

Locke looked fearfully towards the two ships. There was no way the kid could fight against them. But, Locke thought, he could shake the kid off he made a deal with him.

"Hey, kid!" Rico turned. "I'll make a deal with you. If you beat those ships up, I'll be your first mate." Rico grinned.

"Heehee, that's an unfair deal towards you, Locke, but sure, I'll take it!" Rico said. Locke cocked an eyebrow. There was good confidence, but the kid had way too much confidence in himself.

"Here I go!" Rico jumped off his ship and climbed up the marine's much bigger warship. Locke decided to follow him, just to see what happened.

By the time he made it to the deck, Rico was standing in the middle of heaps of unconscious marines, dusting his hands off. Locke's eyes widened. How? Rico leapt to the other ship, swinging on a rope and Locke followed suite. Once Rico hopped off, Locke watched him carefully.

"Who are you?" The first marine that charged at him cried. Rico smiled.

"I'm the man whose gonna beat Monkey D. Luffy and become the third Pirate King!"

The marine charged at Rico with his sword and Rico kicked into the air. The sword was cleaved neatly in half. Locke's eyes widened. It was possible for a kick to be powerful enough to break a sword, but not that cleanly. Rico hit the marine in the neck with his elbow and the marine crumpled to the ground. He continued his chain of attacks as he jumped onto a marine's head and sprang off.

"Domino Cutting!" He kicked the wall of marine's with his foot and they all fell, like a wall of dominos. Rico landed neatly on the deck and laughed aloud. The few remaining Marines that were left trained three cannons onto him.

"Hm?" He looked at the cannons. "You're gonna shoot me with those?"

They answered him by shooting all three of them at the same time. Rico got a look in his eye, and then shot one of the cannons towards the other ship, shot the second back towards the marines and shot the third into the deck, blowing up both ships.

"Wawawahhhhhhh!"Rico screamed as he fell into the ocean. "Not the sea!"

He suddenly felt a hand grab the scruff of his shirt and toss him onto his little ship. "I'm saved!" Rico cheered. "Locke! Thanks!"

Locke heaved himself up onto the dinghy, dripping in sea water. "Didn't you think that the ship was gonna blow if you shot a cannon ball right into it's deck?" He growled.

"Mmmm," Rico though for a second. "Nope!"

Locke lay on the deck. He couldn't believe how stupid the kid was.

"Oi, Locke," Locke turned his head towards the kid with the black bandana. "You lost."

Locke was suddenly reminded of his deal with the "Pirate King." He suddenly smiled. It might not be such a bad idea to be under a crazy captain like this. Things would be exciting and Locke was having trouble finding work anyway. "I know."

Locke stood up and walked towards his captain. "Well, Captain, I stole this Eternal Pose from one of the marines." He handed Rico the Eternal Pose that had the word "Arcadia" written on it.

"Arcadia?" Rico wondered aloud.

"Never been there myself either." Locke said. "Might as well see what it's like."

Rico grinned. "Alright! Full speed ahead towards Arcadia!"

* * *

**Rio and Locke arrive at their first destination, Arcadia! But what? Something seems off. The streets are deserted, it seems like nobody is here. Locke hears a strange noise from behind and is suddenly attacked by a...teddy bear?!**

The Strange Land of Arcadia and the Mysterious Case of the Moving Objects! 


	2. Arcadia Arc: Meet Tresa

**A/N:** Ok, I'm using some Japanese in here, so Ikikaeru means "live again"

* * *

**The Strange Land of Arcadia and the Case of the Mysterious Moving Objects!**

Locke looked at his captain of fifty minutes ago. He was still curious about how Rico had cut the marine's blades so neatly.

"Hey how'd you cut those blades with your legs?" Locke asked.

Rico grinned. "Katto Katto no Mi. Cut Cut Fruit. It let's me cut through everything, even elements. But only if I want it to."

"Huh, so you're a Devil Fruit User." Locke blew his hair out of his eyes.

"Yup! What about you, Locke?"

"Nope. Don't ever want to be."

"You're so boring." Rico pouted, resting his elbows on the edge of the ship.

He leaned way over the side of the ship and Locke grabbed the back of his shirt in alarm.

"I think I see it!" Rico shouted.

"See...what?" Locke asked, struggling with keeping Rico on the ship and looking at what he was looking at.

"Arcadia!"

They docked up at the abandoned looking port and Locke tied the ship to one of the stakes. They walked through the seemingly deserted street. Locke got a weird feeling from the bare streets. Every time they passed a house with a light on, or a window slightly open, it would wink off or snap shut.

"Oiii!" Rico called out. "Is there anyone there?"

"Shut up!" Locke hissed and hit him over the head.

The sunlight was growing low, giving off an eerie twilight look to the town. Locke furrowed his brow. They were losing sunlight and he didn't want to be wandering around this strange town at night. He turned to tell Rico this, but found he wasn't standing next to him. In a panic, Locke whipped around, his gray eyes searching for Rico.

"Oiii! Locke!" He heard the familiar cheery voice of Rico. "Over here! Geez you're stupid aren't you?"

A muscle in Locke's jaw twitched. Who was the stupid one here who didn't tell his first mate where he was going? He opened his mouth to tell Rico this, but Rico was already gone. Locke smiled and followed his captain.

"This is so much fun!" Rico said.

"What, walking around in a deserted ghost town?" Locke snorted.

"Yup. Cuz I'm walking with you!"

Locke looked with surprise at him. They had just met about an hour ago, and Rico had made Locke his best friend. Locke had never had a best friend before. As far as he'd remembered, he'd never had friends, much less parents. For as long as he knew, he'd always been alone in his life. No parents, no siblings, no friends. He had been thrown into a "Survival of The Fittest" game. Kill or be Killed. Don't get close to people, you're just going to get hurt anyway. This kid made Locke feel good about himself for once

He suddenly heard movement behind him. Locke pushed Rico out of the way and Rico made an indignant noise. Locke didn't have any time to worry about Rico's complaining. He whipped his axes out of his belt and blocked an attack made by a burly silhouette. Dammit. This guy was strong. Locke pushed back, gritting his teeth. The sun had completely set, and only the moonlight helped as light. The moonlight hit the burly man's face. Locke's eyes widened.

A...teddy bear?Locke unhooked his axe from the teddy's claws and slashed it open. He heard a shriek of anger, and was hit from behind by two nunchucks. Locke's knees gave out and he saw a slim, hourglass form leer over him. The person suddenly ducked to the side. Rico had gotten up and was repeatedly kicking Locke's previous attacker.

"Katto Katto no Whip!" He flung his leg around his body and the figure blocked it by wrapping both of it's nunchucks around his left leg.

"Eh?!" Rico's eyes grew wide. "A woman?!"

She threw him over to the side and leapt onto Locke's chest. Her hood tumbled off, revealing a gorgeous face with long, dark brown hair and flashing green eyes. Locke felt his cheeks heat up as she looked upon him with beautiful, disdainful eyes.

"How dare you cut up Crasher!" She exclaimed.

"C-Crasher?" Locke stammered. The girl was beautiful. Sexy, really. He could just feel her hips underneath his fingertips through her clothing.

"Yes, Crasher, you axe toting idiot!" She said, exasperated. "My teddy!"

Locke looked over at the shredded teddy bear that was now shrunken to a regular size. The girl slid off Locke and tenderly picked the teddy bear.

"You just _had_ to slash him up." She sighed.

"Oi, woman, what's your name?" Rico asked, sitting crisscrossed and smiling his usual goofy smile.

"Ruckers Tresa." She replied.

"How'd you make that teddy bear move?" Locke asked, rubbing the area on his neck where she'd pressed on.

"Iki Iki no Mi. Breath Breath Fruit. It allows me to breath life into objects." She pulled out a small, figurine from her bag. "Like so."

Tresa cupped her hand, the tip of her thumb touching the tips of her other fingers, and blew onto the figurine. "Ikikaeru."

The little figurine in her hand started jerking, and then moved upright on her hand. It stood up and saluted her. Tresa saluted back, and then snapped her fingers. The figurine fell back, stiff once more.

"WHOAAA! SO COOOL!" Rico said.

He suddenly touched the top of his head. "Eh?...Where's my bandana?"

Tresa spun it around her finger coyly.

"Give it back!" Rico demanded. She only smiled.

"I heard you're Sterling D. Rico," She said. "And that you're gathering a crew."

Locke cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"I'm a thief and a spy, Tracy Locke," Tresa rolled her eyes at him. Locke liked the way she trilled the "r" in his last name. "What do you expect?"

She turned back to Rico. "Let me join your crew. I'm an outcast, no one wants me. Let me join your crew."

Rico frowned. "No."

Locke and Tresa's jaws dropped. Locke had expected Rico to say yes immediately and Tresa had expected him to say yes, because he looked so stupid.

"Give me my bandana back," He stuck out his hand with a frown. "Then I'll let you join."

"Fine." She tossed him back his worn, black bandana. He grabbed it, brushed off the dust from it, and tied it gingerly onto his head.

"Alright," He grinned. "You're in!"

Tresa smiled. Locke angrily turned to Rico and grabbed his collar, shaking him back and forth. "You don't even know if she's to be trusted!"

"Oh you'll learn to trust me." Tresa ran her fingers lightly on his neck and Locke flushed a bright pink. That woman was getting on his nerves.

"Rico, this way." She wagged her finger at the wandering Rico. He followed her like a dog following it's master. Locke shook his head disdainfully and strapped his axes back onto his belt. They weren't even sure if that woman was trustworthy. Sure, she was sexy, but most women Locke had known, used their femininity to their advantage. Locke trailed behind and jogged to catch up to Rico and Tresa. He joked to himself, saying that he hoped Tresa hadn't stabbed Rico in the back. Locke turned the corner and Rico was standing protectively in front of a fallen Tresa. Her body was trembling and her eyes were wide, like on of a jackrabbit's, knowing that the fox was hunting him.

A huge man with flowing black hair wearing a marine jacket stood before them and group of marines at his sides, standing at guard.

"Tresa-chan," The man in the front said. "You betrayed me."

* * *

**Tresa a marine?! Rico can't believe it! Tresa sells Rico and Locke out, and Rico fights to free Tresa from the marines, as he believes she is being used. The man stops Rico in his tracks, telling him that Tresa is a dangerous woman, and shouldn't be messed with. Rico refuses to believe it and faces the man, yelling that he has claimed Tresa as his nakama.**

Rico and Locke Captured! The Deadly Truth about Tresa and the Marine Navel Officer! 


	3. Arcadia Arc: Tresa's Tale

**A/N:** Sorry. This is going to be a really shorter chapter because I'm currently more focused on my other story. I know the chapters are only about a 1,000 words right now, but they'll get longer as the plot forms. And review, review, review, review! Please! I can't change anything if you don't tell me anything!

* * *

**Rico and Locke Captured! The Deadly Truth About Tresa and the Marine Navel Officer!**

Rico stare at the officer. Was he serious? He knew Tresa?

"Hey," Rico said, rudely. "Who're you? How do you know Tresa?"

Tresa seemed to snap out of her trance as Rico talked to the officer with that rude tone and Locke took note of this. Tresa stood up and pushed past the shorter Rico, facing the officer.

"I didn't betray you, Vincente." She replied, taking her place by the marine. "I was only trying to find pirate scum." She spat out the last word.

Rico narrowed his eyes. "You were the one who asked to join my crew!"

The officer chuckled darkly, putting his hand on Tresa's shoulder. She cringed slightly as he did so. Locke said nothing as Rico fought back, refusing to believe what he saw. Locke was suspicious about the marine and Tresa's relationship. It didn't seem like a very good one, as she always seemed disgusted, or afraid of the officer as he drew close to her. Rico fought as the officer drew his guards around Rico and Locke and ordered his troops to tie them up.

"Katto Katto no-!" Rico started to shout, but Locke elbowed him.

"Stop trying to struggle. I want to find something out." He hissed.

Rico surprisingly stopped. Locke sat still as they roughly tied them up in the middle of the clearing. The man who Tresa had called Vincente left, leaving Tresa alone with Rico and Locke. She stared at them with her bottle green eyes, and two pairs of eyes, one gold and the other gray, stared back at her in silence.

"You're not a marine." Rico said suddenly.

Tresa laughed bitterly. "Why would I be siding with them if I wasn't?"

Rico only stared. He couldn't-he wouldn't believe that she was.

"There's something you're hiding," Locke said. "There's a weird relationship between you and the self-proclaimed officer of the World Government."

"That's insane." Tresa said, flatly.

"No it's not." Locke countered. "Why then, if he was your comrade, would you be cowering with fear when he first stood against Rico?"

Tresa said nothing. Locke lifted his chin, satisfied. He'd gotten that much out of that girl. She was playing an act. And a damn right good act if she was so terrified of this "Vincente" man.

"When I asked you guys to be part of your crew," She sighed. "I wasn't kidding. I really wanted to be part of it. Because you guys seemed to have so much fun all the time."

"Yup. We do!" Rico said. "Especially Locke!"

"What the-you!" Locke tried to hit Rico but couldn't, since his hands were in bonds.

Rico laughed and Tresa gave a small smile.

"Well," Locke said gruffly. "Why aren't you coming with us now?"

"Because," Tresa looked downcast. "I can't. I'm imprisoned here. I can't get out."

"What do you mean by im-" Rico started to say, but stopped short when the shadowy figure of the man appeared. He gagged Tresa up.

"That's enough from your mouth." He said.

"Hey!" Rico said angrily. "Stop it!"

The man simply regarded Rico. "And who do you think you are?"

"I'm the man who's gonna beat Monkey D. Luffy and become King of the Pirates!" Rico replied cockily.

The officer furrowed his brow. His look became troubled.

"This is the Great Age of Marines, son." He said. "You will not pass those gates into Raftel. No one has, except for Gold Roger and Monkey D. Luffy with his crew. No foolish rookie like you is going to get there. Especially trying to take this woman on as your crew mate." The man laughed. "As if you could handle her. Foolish clowns."

Rico tensed. How dare he talk about Tresa like that?! Rico had to do something, he had to help her. He watched, simmering in anger as he watched the officer mock Tresa over and over again. Tresa's eyes burned with anger and humiliation, but she could do nothing as he held her down.

"Do you two want to know as to _why_ this girl is with me?"

Tresa started screaming against her gag, a scream that sounded like "No! No! No!"

"Well," He grinned. "She murdered her whole town."

* * *

**The officer begins to tell about Tresa's story, about how he met her, and the consequences of her actions.**

Twelve Years Ago; Tresa's Shocking Tale and the cunning of Manasus Vincente 


	4. Arcadia Arc: Tresa's Tale Part 2

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed. It actually helps...like a lot...And I forgot to mention this, but I am accepting OCs so just look at my profile page for details. Send 'em in! Send 'em in!

**Neliel Von Schweetz:** Actually, it's a play on words. Tresa actually didn't murder her whole town. Vincente is actually- ok. I need to shut up and let you read the damn chapter.

* * *

**Twelve Years Ago; Tresa's Shocking Tale and the cunning of Manasus Vincente**

Twelve Years Ago:

Seven year old Tresa sat on the pond's edge, splashing her feether feet playfully in the water's edge. Her little brother was standing on the edge, dipping his fishing pole into the water. Tresa sighed. She knew he was going to fall in any minute.

"Hey, hey, Tresa!" He shouted, excitedly. "I-I think I've got one!"

He struggled with pulling up his fishing pole. It was bent at an odd angle and Tresa could just see it about to break.

"Waagghh!" He wailed as it snapped and he flew into the water. Tresa giggled as she watched her brother struggle to get out of the water. She dived in and pulled him out by the scruff of his shirt. He gasped as he panted on the banks of the pond.

"Thanks." He breathed.

She pulled herself up beside him. "Let's go home, stupid."

He giggled and laughed by her side as they walked home together, bumping shoulders. Once they appeared in the doorway, her mother was setting dinner, sweeping her long, chestnut brown hair over her ear.

"Oh, you two, you're just in time," She looked up. "Did you fall in, again?"

Her little brother grinned and squealed as her mother stooped down and tickled him.

"Clean yourself up before your father comes home." She said. He trotted to his room and Tresa followed her mother, setting dishes on the table. Soon afterward, her father brushed through the doorway, sweeping a tired hand through his brown locks.

"Hey baby," He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and kissed her, gently.

"How was it?" She whispered in his ear. Tresa pretended like she didn't hear anything, but in reality, she knew what her mother was talking about. "Did the Government give you any trouble?"

Her father shook his head. "Theres been reports of a couple of the greenies leaking some stuff to them, but we've got it under control."

Her mother sighed. "When will it be done? I'm worried for you."

"Soon." Was the reply and he kissed her forehead.

He turned to Tresa and picked her up. "How's my girl doing?"

Tresa grinned. "Davin fell in the pond again."

"Again?" Her father asked, with a smile.

She nodded eagerly.

Her little brother appeared around the corner of the door and they all sat down for dinner. Tresa and Davin scooped the food quickly into their mouths and ran outside to watched the fireflies.

"Don't stay out too long!" Her mother called after them.

"Alright!" Tresa waved back.

Davin and Tresa sat in the long grass, watching the small, yellow bulbs float in the air.

"I'm going to go back." Davin stumbled to his feet. "I'm tired."

"But we just got here." Tresa sighed. "Fine. Tell mom I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Tresa stared at the beautiful fireflies, the ones she watched over for such a long time. A rustle in the grass prompted her to turn and stare at the tall man with the shoulder length black hair.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah." Tresa replied and relaxed. He must've been one of the newbies that her father was talking about, because Tresa didn't recognize him.

"Do you know the effect of the project that your father is doing?" He asked after a long pause. She smiled.

"Yup!"

"What is he doing?" Tresa thought that the men must be testing her, so she tried to reply with her best answer.

"Dad is working on a project," She started. "At first he was working for the World Government, but then he realized it was too powerful to give to them, so he cut off all ties and moved here!"

"And what is he creating?" He asked.

"Clones!" She replied cheerfully.

The man stood up. "Thank you." He walked away.

Tresa watched him walk away, confused. The man seemed to be acting strangely. He had pushed her so much to tell him her father's information...maybe he wasn't a greenie then?

Tresa stood up. That man was starting to scare her. She ran back to the neighborhood, seeing a red glow in the distance. There was no way that the sun was rising, was there? Tresa ran as fast as her small legs could carry her.

She skidded to a stop. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Red flames licking the buildings, screams and cries of children and people, swords clashing, death cries of men. The whole town was being destroyed. Her breath started shaking and she ran into the inferno.

Take a right, take a left, past the candy store-

She stopped in front of her house. Small knobby knees hit the ground. Hot tears poured out of her eyes. Tresa watched as the home she knew, the people she loved, were destroyed in a blazing firestorm. "Mom...Dad...Davin..."

"This was your fault," A man's voice said. "You caused this."

"Me?" She turned to the same man who had talked to her in the field. "I killed all these people?"

The man gravely nodded. "You did this."

And suddenly, his tone changed to a smirking, mocking one. "And your pitiful excuse for a father destroyed the formula as his dying act, while your mother pleaded not to hurt you and your brother, to take her instead."

Tresa's eyes burned with anger. "Don't talk about my parents that way!"

She rushed at the man, punching his hard legs, barely inflicting any pain. The man snorted. "Weak."

He waved his arm. "I want this kid taken to my ship."

"Hai, Manassus-san!" A marine came and scooped a struggling Tresa. One of Manassus's colleges walked to him. "Vincente. Isn't this going a little too far?"

Vincente Manassus shook his head. "They need to learn what happens when you deny the Government."

* * *

"This girl," Vincente spat, after recounting her story. "Is a threat to everyone. She is the spawn of evil. She must be destroyed."

Rico stared at Tresa's now sobbing, shaking form. She rocked on her heels in fetal position, holding her hands over her ears.

"She murdered her whole town." Vincente drew out each word.

As he said that, Tresa cried out, as if hearing those words pained her. Rico glared at Vincente. "You liar."

"You say something?" He laughed.

"You took advantage of the fact that she was a kid," Rico growled. "LIAR!"

"Katto Katto no Flap!"

He lifted up his arms into the air, bursting out of his bonds. Locke did a somersault and landed, crouched onto the ground like a big cat ready to pounce, his gray eyes dancing, excited for the fight. Rico stood in front of Vincente, his eyes cast in shadow.

"You were a Devil Fruit User?" Vincente muttered.

Rico tightened the bandana on his head. "You made me mad." He said, quietly. "You hurt our nakama."

Vincente watched the younger man warily.

"If anyone hurts my nakama," Rico raised his head, his golden eyes dark with anger. "They're gonna have to go through me!"

* * *

**Rico makes the inevitable move to save Tresa! Vincente reveals his slippery power, and Rico slips up! Locke shows his extreme strength against the marines as he protects Tresa!**

Protect her! Fight Back For Tresa! Navy Officer Manassus Vincente Vs Sterling D. Rico! 


	5. Arcadia Arc: Rico Vs Vincente

**A/N:** Make sure to read my other story, New Era! It's an OC story like this one, and a spin off from one of my other stories, The Call, you don't need to read The Call to know what's going on in New Era. It's probably a lot better than this story, but I'm trying to make this one better. I need OCs and storyline ideas for Rico and his crew, so send 'em in!

* * *

**Protect her! Fight Back For Tresa! Navy Officer Manassus Vincente Vs Sterling D. Rico!**

"LOCKE! PROTECT TRESA!" Rico screamed. "WAHHHH! KATTO KATTO NO WHIPSNAP!"

He rushed at Vincente, preparing his kick.

"Tekkai." Vincente rumbled and stayed in place.

Rico whipped his right foot around. It connected with Vincente's neck, giving a dull **THUD!**. Rico ground his heel in Vincente's neck, and then quickly pulled back, backflipping three times.

"Nnngrrhh-!" Vincente staggered to the side. _This kid's kick wasn't just anything...It was powerful...I underestimated him..._

"Oiru Oiru!" Vincente yelled as Rico came up for another kick.

"Katto Katto no Axe Kick!" Rico lifted his right leg straight up in the air and prepared to slice Vincente in half. As he brought his foot down, Vincente split in half turning into slimy, greasy oil. _Squisshhh_

"Whoaaa, ewwwww!"Rico whined, tripping and slipping in the oil.

"Have you witnessed the power of the Oiru Oiru no Mi? Oil Oil Fruit?" A malicious voice whispered behind him.

"Huh-?" Rico was grabbed from behind by a very solid hand. "Acckk!"

Vincente had grabbed Rico by the neck and lifted him into the air. Rico's face was steadily turning red as his legs kicked bare air.

"Rico!" Tresa called out. Locke had cut her bounds. She turned to Locke. "How can you act so normal when he's about to get pummeled?"

** THUD! SMACK! CRACK! OOMPH!** The sounds of Vincente's punches and Rico's gasps followed her as she said this.

"Trust in him." Lock said, but there was a slightly worried look in his eyes. "He's your captain now."

"By the name of the World Government, you Tracy Locke and Ruckers Tresa are under arrest!" A group of Marines surrounded the two. "Submit now, or die!"

Locke slowly stood up, grinning. "Who do you think I am?" He casually tossed his axes around. "I was the Bounty Hunter, Eagle Eye, you know."

The Marines nervously adjusted their guns. Some had sweat appearing on their foreheads, others swore under their breaths.

"N-N-No one cares!" A Marine said with a shaky voice.

"Hmm?" Locke looked up just as the Marine shot.

**BANG!**

"Locke!"

"Hahaha." Locke stood with one axe outstretched, no damage done to himself. "That was weak."

"Eh?!" The Marine gasped.

"Since you took the liberty of shooting me first," Locke caressed his axes lovingly. "You just volunteered yourself to be my first opponent."

"I-I-I-you, no, no, NOOOO!" The Marine screamed as Locke lifted his axe.

"Speed Slice!"

What? Tresa blinked. Locke hadn't even moved. He didn't even cut them! How weak was he?! The Marines blinked as well. Then one started laughing. "Is this why you have no job and joined up with that weak boy who says he's going to become the Pirate King?" They laughed. "You're weak! Weak! Weak! Weak!"

Locke just spun his axe around his hand and slowly placed it back inside his belt. "No...I'm afraid to say that," He grinned, his wolfish eyes glinting. "You've already been cut."

"Wea-ah?" The Marines looked around their bodies. "No we haven't!"

_Kachink_

**"KUWAGHHH!"**

The Marines all fell over at once, blood spurting from their chests and their mouths. Locke gave Tresa a sly smile. "I ain't weak, girly."

Meanwhile, Rico was having struggles of his own. He'd managed to get out of Vincente's grip, but kept slipping on his oily body.

"KATTO KATTO NO BUTTERFLY!" Rico kicked out with his left heel, whipping it around him in a butterfly kick. He managed to get a good, solid **"PUHH!"** from Vincente. He came back around with his right foot. "Nnrrgghh!"

"Oiru Oiru."

"Crap!"

Rico'sfoot slid on Vincente's face throwing him off balance.

"Shigan."

**"KKUUWO!"**Rico's chest became a bloody mess as Vincente used his Finger Gun technique to repel Rico. Rico stumbled onto the ground, holding his bloody chest, trying to stem the flow of blood. Vincente raised his leg. "Rankyaku."

"Katto Katto no Crescent!" Rico's snap like kick cut through Vincente's Rokushiki techniques. Vincente's dark eyes widened as he watched the boy cut through his Tempest Kick. Nobody should be able to do that, to be able to kick through one of Vincente's fortes in the Six Techniques. Rico alighted on the ground, with no apparent discomfort. Rico's golden eyes were now a dark amber. His yellow t shirt was dappled with his and Vincente's blood.

"Now I'm really angry." He snarled. "Your puny _Rankyaku_ can't hurt me."

Locke was in a bit of a tight spot. He was fighting a man with his face covered, who was apparently had a Zoan fruit, a snake type. Locke had been bit numerous times already, in trying to protect Tresa. Rico had ordered him to protect the girl. And he would, even if his life depended on it. Locke staggered, the _hiss_ emitting from his wounds worried him slightly.

"Assth you can sthee," The man hissed with a slight lisp. "The poithon ittthhh kicking innnn."

"Nnn-errrgh!" Locke clenched his jaw and his chest, dropping to one knee.

"Sstheeestheestheesthee." The man laughed. "You don't live up to your name, Trathy Lockkkkkke."

"Errrrgh!" Locke knelt down. "I will!"

He took his two axes and planted them into the ground. The Marine's mossy green eye narrowed. _Whathsshh wath he planning?"_

"Eagle Strike!" In the darkness, behind Locke, there seemed to be a golden silhouette of an eagle. "And Wolf's Spirit!" A transparent image of a wolf's face appeared onto Locke's, making it seem as if his face became a wolf's. "Hunter's Combo!"

The eagle and the wolf rushed at the hissing Marine. He turned into a hissing, spitting cobra and he bared his fangs at the two animals. Both times his strikes failed to hit, running through the transparencies of the two beasts of the forest.

**SKEERREWW! GRROWWOW!** They attacked the man, the eagle scratching with his talons and the wolf clamping his jaws on whatever he could find. The snake hissed and flailed, trying to escape the wrath of their teeth and talons. Drawing blood after blood after blood, the wolf and the eagle attacked mercilessly. Soon afterward, the snake hissed an excruciatingly high death screech and fell over, thoroughly and completely dead.

The wolf and the eagle vanished, leaving Tresa and Locke by themselves, the echoes and shouts of Vincente and Rico's fight in the background. Tresa stared at Locke. This man was powerful... His blades...His blades hadn't moved at all it was the wolf and the eagle...yet his arms and his blades were bloody as if he'd been the one fighting. Lock staggered upright and took one step towards Rico. "I'm done. So finish up quick and we'll get going. Tresa and I'll be on the ship."

"Ok." Rico nodded, his dark blue hair falling into his eyes as his bandana didn't catch all of it.

"Let's go." Locke motioned for Tresa to follow him, but tripped over his own foot. She caught him, feeling his sweaty, tense arms underneath her long fingers.

"You're weak with poison. I'll carry you." Locke gave Tresa a grateful look and put his arm around her neck, staining her robe with blood.

"I won't let her get away from me!" Vincente shouted, his eyes bulging hysterically in the firelight and his face covered in blood. "Oiru Oiru!"

He turned into a large puddle of sickly, yellow oil and rushed at Locke and Tresa. Tresa helplessly watched as the oil formed into the mam she hated and feared the most, not being able to do anything, as her hands were full with Locke.

"KATTO KATTO NO KICKBOXING!" A leg hit Vincente's face from the side. And then another. And then another. Rico's legs picked up speed until he was punishing Vincente's face with his rapid kicks.

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH! NNNNAAAARRRHHHHH!" He screamed with anger as he kicked and kicked and kicked Vincente's face.

"Rico..." Tresa whispered. The memories of how this man had abused her, the things he did to ruin her life all ran through her head at once. And now, Rico, Sterling D. Rico, her Captain, was beating him up. For _her._

**"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"** Rico screamed.

He gave one last final shot at Vincente and landed on the ground. Vincente tottered, his face now an unrecognizable bloody hunk of meat.

"Why can't...I just...take her back...?" Vincente groaned.

"Because she's my **Nakama!**" Rico said, resolutely.

"Unggghhh-" Vincente fell, face first into the ground.

"Rico..." Tresa whispered again. "Rico..."

"Hehehe." Rico turned and smiled at her, taking off his bandana and wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Thank you..." She breathed. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." Locke and Rico said at the same time.

Tresa wiped a tear. Rico grinned wider. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed with exhaustion, his smile still on his face.

* * *

**What's a Log Post? Rico and Locke have no clue. Tresa shows her navigating skills and EEEEK! A ghost?!**

Rico and Locke talked about at the Navy Base?! Come Out! The Dark Island of Fright Town! 


	6. Fright Town Arc: Arrival and Scattering

**A/N:** I'm wondering...Do I need to start writing disclaimers?

* * *

**Rico and Locke Talked About at The Navy Base?! Come Out! The Dark Island of Fright Town!**

* * *

_Navy HQ_

"Huh? This little brat killed Manassus?" A short blonde boy with dark blue eyes asked incredulously with his feet on the table.

"Talk about you, Valentine." A tall, thickset man with short red hair muttered.

"What'd you say, Berna?!" The boy snarled.

"Shut up, both of you!" A tall man with fawn colored hair slammed his hand onto the table. "Just because you two are Shichibukai doesn't mean you can act like a bunch of kids!"

The boy with fair hair, Valentine, smirked and turned to the man with brown hair. "Just because you're a new Vice Admiral doesn't mean you can order us around either, Shikazuki."

Shikazuki frowned and changed the topic. "This kid is starting to become a problem. He blew up two Navy ships, and now he's killing officers. He's even got a criminal as part of his crew now."

"You're only worried about that girl because you're interested in her." Valentine scoffed.

"I'm not!" Shikazuki spat.

Valentine cackled while Berna, the broad-shouldered man was fiddling with some small toy. Shikazuki sat back in his chair, thoroughly disgusted with the two pirates. He glanced at the newly made wanted poster that was sitting on the table, that depicted a grinning boy with a black bandana, a poster that looked remarkably similar to Monkey D. Luffy's.

_**WANTED, DEAD OR ALIVE: STERLING D. RICO; 35,000,000 BELI**_

* * *

Tersa wiped her brow. Locke was not boding the fight with the snake Marine, he had been bit multiple times. Tersa only knew a limited amount of healing. She was no doctor, but Locke was going to die soon if they didn't get him proper medical care. He laid on the bed in the one room that the small boat had, his face pale and his eyes shut. His grimace was one of pain. Tresa sighed. She couldn't do anything for him, except change the bandages on his chest from time to time.

"Oi, is Locke ok?" Rico walked in from the darkness outside. There was a gigantic storm raging, and it wasn't helping Locke get any better.

"We need a doctor, Rico." Tresa turned to him. "Fast."

Rico slipped off his bandana and sat by her. "Well, I dunno where any doctor is."

"Rico," Tresa tried to be patient with the eighteen year old. "We need a doctor to join our crew. I've heard of good doctors in Grand Line. And we need to get there fast."

"You know how to get to Grand Line?" Rico asked.

"Yes," Tresa brushed her sleeve up her arm, revealing a bracelet with three log poses on it. "This is a Log Post. It's mainly for use in the New World since it's so dangerous. I don't have a Log Pose, though. Not yet."

"How'd you get a Log Post?" Locke mumbled through his pain..

"Marines." Was her only reply. Locke didn't push it any farther.

"We should be near the entrance to the Red Line soon." Tresa checked up on Locke one more time and walked out of the room, Rico following.

The rain pelted against her face, making it hard for her to see. She squinted into the wind, trying to make out a light, a crag, anything. "Rico, steer left! The currents are safer!"

"Righto." He spun the wheel around. "Tresa, I see an island!"

"Land on it! We need to get out of this storm."

Tresa walked back into the small room where Locke lay.

"We've found land?" He grunted.

She nodded. "You're staying here. I don't want you to get hurt any more than you already have."

Locke ignored her and started to raise himself up.

"Locke!"

Locke stood up and then swayed precariously. "Look...I'm fi-"

He broke off his sentence abruptly as he fell forward. Tresa felt him hit her, and could do nothing to support her and Locke's weight as they both crashed to the ground.

"Ow..." She moaned and rubbed her head. She was sure there was already a goose egg growing.

"Mmmph..."

Tresa looked down. Locke was lodge between her two breasts, both of which were very large. She felt his hot breath on them and her skin tingled. What would it be like...no. No, she should not be thinking those thoughts. She only just met the man for Heaven's sake! Locke groaned into her breasts and looked up.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to help me outta this one." He mumbled.

Tresa stared at him. He looked cute, like a little boy, with his sweaty, feverish face, his flushed cheeks and pale blonde hair. She felt her own cheeks heat up as he raised his gray eyes and met hers. His lips parts slightly and she felt him slid up her body, only five inches of space between their lips. Now three inches. Two. One and a half. Tresa felt her eyelids slowly close. Her heartbeat sped up. One. He was really going to do it...! A half inch-

**BANG!** "Oii! There's a weird thing on our shi-ah?" Rico stood in the doorway, sopping wet with the door wide open. "What're you two doing?"

"I-oh, um, uhh, er, uh-" Tresa stammered. She was blushing furiously under Rico's confused gaze. "Locke, uh, slipped. And I was helping him up."

"Oh." Rico grinned. "You guys should come out here. There's a REALLY weird thing outside."

Tresa let out a sigh of relief. Rico was too innocent or stupid to realize what Locke was about to do. Tresa slid out from under him and helped Locke leaned on her heavily as they walked outside together. Rico laughed and pointed at what he was looking at. "Guys, look at this!"

It was a ghost. Tresa shrieked and hid in Locke's chest, which he didn't mind, but it hurt. Locke squinted at the ghost. It wasn't exactly a ghost. It was more of a transparent boy.

"Hehe, he's interesting!" Rico poked through it's chest. "Look!"

The boy ghost turned to Rico and smiled. He floated off the railing of the ship and smiled, beckoning them to follow him.

"Let's go!" Rico jumped off and pelted after the ghost.

"O-Oi!" Locke reached for him. "Oi, wait-!"

He was long gone. Locke sighed and scratched the back of his head. He was feeling woozy and wanted to get back to bed, but Tresa was hanging onto him for dear life and Rico was out who knows where.

"Tresa...it's fine now." She looked up.

"Sorry! I forgot-"

"It's fine." Locke cut her off. "Just help me out a bit, will you?"

He used her as a crutch and hobbled towards his axes, hooking them in his belt. Tresa looked disapprovingly at him. "You're not going out there like this."

"You're not gonna go out there alone after Rico, are you?" Locke countered.

"Um..." Tresa fiddled with her fingers.

"That's what I thought." Locke groaned as he placed himself on both legs. Tresa glanced at him warily, holding out her hands in the air to catch him in case he fell. Locke took a deep breath and leapt into the darkness, Tresa hot on his heels.

"Oh, ew." Tresa remarked as they landed in a sticky bog.

"Yeah..." Lock lifted his foot. It was coated in goopy murk. Pretty much the definition of disgusting.

He sighed and trudged his way through. Seeing from the tracks that were in the mud and murk, Locke could tell where Rico went. And Rico wasn't exactly subtle about walking around either. Tresa slipped and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry." She muttered.

He said nothing and kept walking. He wanted her to stay close to him; there was something strange about this place.

**Hoo-hoo!**

Locke whipped around, pulling Tresa behind him. An owl regarded him with large, yellow eyes and flew off. Locke let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Tresa's long, dark, brown hair was over his shoulder as she trembled, holding onto him.

"There's something weird about this place..." She whispered.

Locke nodded tersely. There was a wolf's howl in the distance, and it was a full moon. He tensed. He felt like they they were being watched. His eyes flickered. Left. Right. **_Flash!_**

"Run!" He shouted and practically dragged Tresa through the murk.

He ran as fast as his wounds would let him, his breath occasionally catching in his throat. The branches whipped at his face, cutting him. Locke didn't care. All he knew was that he couldn't fight whatever was in the woods. He suddenly burst into a clearing where the muck and gunk stopped.

"I think we- Tresa?" He spun around. Tresa was no longer holding his hand. "Tresa?!"

"Tresa!" He shouted. "Acck!" He clutched at his chest. His wounds were killing him.

He opened one eye and staggered forward. He had to find Tresa and Rico. He...he...

"You look like you could use some help." A smooth voice commented.

Locke slowly looked up. "What d'ya want?"

There was a man standing on a tree branch. His face was half illuminated by the moonlight. He had dark, clean cut short hair that was combed neatly and jelled, and dark clothing. He had an unnaturally pale face.

"I can help fix that." The man gestured to Locke's chest.

"Why should I trust you?" Locke growled.

"Because we need to learn to trust each other. I need to get off this island, and you need to get around this island plus get that chest of yours checked out." He rapped his hand on the bark.

Locke mentally shrugged. He knew he needed help with his chest. And once that guy fixed him up, Locke knew he could beat him up if he wanted to.

"Alright." Locke said.

"Perfect." The man smiled wide. Locke didn't miss the unmistakable glint of fangs in his mouth.

* * *

**Rico follows the ghost boy to a huge castle in the middle of the island. There, he finds there is a party being held in honor of a man named...Count Von Dracula?!**

The Island of Fright Town Ruled by Vampires? Figure Out the Meaning of All This! 


	7. Fright Town Arc: Ruled By Vampires

**A/N: I was thinking of doing an SBS sort of thing on the next chapter, so if you have any questions, either review them or PM them to me.**

Monkey D. Dexter: Thanks. Yeah, Oda Sensei doesn't really put a romance thing at all in his stories and I kinda like the, _romance_ aspect so I just threw it in there. Glad you like it. ;)

* * *

**The Island of Fright Town Ruled by Vampires? Figure Out the Meaning of All This!**

"Hey, wait!" Rico tore after the ghost boy, splashing through mud. His jeans and shoes were soaked through, but he didn't care -he had to get to that ghost boy! The ghost boy turned around and gave Rico an almost teasing smile, and floated off faster.

"Oi! Wait!" Rico yelled angrily. He tripped over a tree stump and face planted into the mud. "FREAK!"

He looked up, blinking mud out of his eyes. Rico hurried wiped his face of mud and looked around for the ghost boy. He was floating near the entryway of a gigantic castle and waving at Rico to hurry up and follow him.

"You little-" Rico scrambled after him.

The boy lead Rico through the way and he burst into a courtyard. Once they got into the middle, the boy flickered towards one of the balconies.

"Where're you going?" Rico asked. The boy waved impatiently.

"But I can't get up there!" Rico protested. The boy looked exasperated.

He made a running motion with his arms and then pretended to jump. Rico tipped his head towards the side. The boy made the running and jumping motion again, and then kicked downwards in the air. Rico's eyes widened. He got what the boy was saying -but could he actually do it?

He tightened his bandana and gritted his teeth. Rico backed up a few feet, and then took a running start. Then he took his leap. The boy urgently made kicking motions. Rico started kicking frantically in the air. He was staying in the air, but was steadily sinking. Suddenly, the boy mouthed: "Rhythm."

Rico nodded took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and took steady, rhythmic kicks into the air:

The boy grinned and gave him a thumbs up as Rico landed onto the balcony. Rico turned, amazed he'd been able to kick his way up like that. He was going to have to practice that move later.

The boy floated off to where light was emitting from, and waited beside the curtain covering the edge. Rico walked by him, and swept the curtain to the side. The sight that greeted him was...

"A party?" Rico whispered.

His eyes scanned the sparkling chandelier, the band playing on the stage and the glowing dancers. The dancer's faces were half covered with a mask.

"A masquerade party." Rico murmured. He turned to the ghost boy beside him and found that there was a murderous expression on his face. The boy caught Rico staring at him and pointed into the crowd. A particularly tall man with slicked back black hair and a very pale face was dancing with a woman with long brown hair that was wearing a red and gold dress. She looked like she was unconscious. The man was wearing a high collard cloak and a long, flowing black cape. The man caught Rico staring at him and grinned. As lightning crackled and thunder boomed, his fangs were clearly shown as he sunk them into the woman's neck. The light cast from the spark of the lightening threw an eerie shadow upon the man's face. Rico blinked as the man lifted his lips from her neck and ever so casually adjusted her mask.

"Count Von Dracula." The boy said in a low voice.

"Wha-?" Rico turned, but the boy was gone . That was the first time he'd heard the boy speak. He turned back and his eyes widened when they fell upon the woman. Another crack of thunder crashed and the light illuminated her face perfectly.

"...Tresa?" Rico gasped. The Count quickly slipped the mask onto her face once more, and leered at Rico. On Tresa's neck, there were two, red pinpricks. A thin trail of blood ran down the Count's chin. Rico racked his brains. If you got bit by a vampire...

_You became one_

He leaned over the balcony frantically. He had to save her! ...Where was Locke?

He raked the ballroom in search of a solution. There was another man, two men in fact, on the other side of the room, leaning on both sides of the opposing balcony. The taller one with dark hair was wearing a black dress shirt with a ruffled collar and a black cape, while he wore a black mask with gold lining. The other one wore a white shirt with the same designs, while he wore a red cape and a silver mask. He also wore a black cavalier hat with silver feather in it, covering his hair. They both had their arms crossed and were watching the Count and Tresa spin on the ballroom floor together. The man in white tightened his fists and his companion touched his shoulder and shook his head. Once the song was over, the Count lead Tresa, almost lovingly, towards the stage.

"Tonight is a good night," He crowed and carried Tresa princess style. "This night, I have found my bride!"

Rico glanced at the other men again, and found that the man with the white shirt was struggling against the dark shirted man's grip. It looked like the shorter man wanted to go help Tresa, while the other man wanted to wait. Rico's eyebrows rose. Was that Locke?

"This party is held in honor of us!" The Count lifted his glass and the crowd raised theirs as well. He raised the cup to Tresa's lips and Rico read the words he said on his lips, "Drink my love, for once you drink this, our love will be eternal."

No! Rico had to do something! He sprang off the balcony into the crowd, but another man had beat him to it.

"If the Count may allow," The white shirted man was standing before him, interrupting the path of the wine glass. "May I have one last dance with his," The man seemed to struggle to say his last phrase. "His lady before she becomes his?"

The Count regarded the opposing man with a curious expression, and then pushed Tresa towards him. "You may."

The man gently placed a hand on her hip and intertwined his gloved fingers with hers. The Count snapped his fingers for music and the band started to play.

* * *

Locke gently led Tresa across the ballroom floor, trying to remember what he had learned about ballroom dancing. The other man he'd been with was the man who'd healed him. His name was Vitaly, and he was the nephew of the Count. Locke had learned from Vitaly that this island was called Fright Town, and was ruled by Count Von Dracula. He had bewitched the people here into believing he was a good ruler and a kind, and hid from them all the nights he fed on the townspeople's women. Vitaly was a doctor, and he'd created millions of antidotes for near fatal injuries or sicknesses. He wanted to travel the world to heal all people with sicknesses, but his uncle would not let him. Vitaly had injected Locke with some kind of substance and he felt good as new not even a second after Vitaly had pushed the plug. He would be a good asset to the crew. Locke would have to talk to Rico later about letting him join.

Locke gazed on Tresa's unconscious face. She looked so helpless. Locke drew her close to him. There was something about her that was intriguing. And Locke liked to explore intriguing things. He checked the the moon through the full glass window. It was now only a crescent. Vitaly had said that the bite would trigger Tresa into a state of half death, and once the full moon arose, she would be fully turned into a vampire.

Locke led Tresa into a drop and gently pressed his lips onto hers. There were gasps of unbelief in the crowd and the Count angrily started forward.

But Locke paid no attention to any of this. He only watched with tenderness as Tresa's long lashes fluttered and revealed her large, green orbs.

"...Locke?" She whispered. Locke grinned and pulled the mask off of her face.

"How'd you know?"

"I could just tell." Tresa said as Locke raised her.

"Impossible," The Count hissed. "She should not be awake until the full moon!"

His dark crimson eyes landed on the man with the white shirt who was holding the Count's bride close to his chest. Those eyes then slid to his to-be bride, who was grasping the man's shirt tightly, pressing her cheek on his chest. This made the Count twitch with anger.

"You..." He hissed deep and low. "BASTARD!"

He bared his fangs and a flash of lighting appeared, followed by a roll of thunder. Locke held Tresa closer to him. The crowd stumbled away, cries of panic coming from them. "The Counts angry!"

They fled, leaving Tresa, Locke and Rico facing the furious Count on the dance floor.

"Oh, Rico, you were here?" Locke turned to his captain.

"Heheheh, yup!" Rico tightened his bandana. "This looks like fun!"

"Pay attention to me!" the Count screeched hysterically. The three of them turned as he hissed again, baring his fangs wider, and flew at them. Locke gritted his teeth and waited. And waited.

_He said he would be here..._

**THUD!** A strong arm hit Count Dracula with a haymaker punch. He flew backwards, flipping in the air, and landing on the ground gracefully..

"Who is it?"

The tall, dark man flung his mask off, revealing a pale handsome face with dark amber eyes. "I won't let you touch these humans, Uncle."

"Oho, Vitaly," Dracula wiped the blood off his mouth. "That was a nice shot you got off of me."

Vitaly whipped his cloak off of himself, his motions fluid.

"But I won't let that happen again!" Dracula seemed to change. His fangs seemed to grow sharper and his nails grew curved and sharp.

Vitaly hissed and purple fire seemed to surround him. "Then face me!"

The two vampires flew at each other.

* * *

**Vitaly faces his greatest fear for the three pirates! But why is Dracula his greatest fear?**

Vitaly's transformation! The disastrous event two hundred years ago! 


	8. Fright Town Arc: Vitaly Vs Vlad

**A/N: Ok, SBS will come later, I'm just too lazy to do it now :P**

**Neliel Von Schweetz: **Oh, why thank you. :) I thought I might've been a little too...overdramatic, but I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT. *Slams the table.* Vitaly is a vamp...but _will_ he turn the crew into vampires? I don't know! Ohh, the suspense... ( ´▽｀) And I love your avatar! Did you draw that?! It's so awesome and cute! *LOVE*

**Paradokz Kid:** Lmao...ikr...and sorry for my crappy drawing on DA. Thats what happens when a writer tries to draw. :P

**DaRubberManof98: **(I hope I got your username right...ehhh!) Aw, thank you, I will try to get more chapters out faster! *Throws papers up in the air*

** I AM OFFICIALLY A BETA OF ONE MONTH! Yayyy (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) Send in your stories to me children! Oh and uh, can anyone draw? Cuz obviously I'm shitty at drawing anything so I am just wondering if ANNYBODDY out there can draw. Cuz I don't care if you can draw like a lump of poo, that's even better than me. If you can draw better than a lump of poo, PM me. I've got a...request... It's to draw Rico's crew...cuz that would be AHmazing if anyone could...fo' mee... Danka. (⌒-⌒; )**

* * *

**Vitaly's Transformation! The Disastrous Event 200 Years Ago!**

Locke watched as the two vampires slashed at each other again and again. Vitaly licked the blood dribbling from his mouth and kicked at Dracula.

"Thoracocentasis!"He shouted and drove the heel of his foot into his uncle's chest. **CRUNCH!** Locke could hear the crushing of bones as the younger vampire relentlessly forced his foot in the Count's chest.

"Fang!" Dracula howled in pain and bit down on Vitaly's foot.

A cat-like yowl emitted from Vitaly's mouth and he immediately retreated, hobbling on his wounded leg. Locke squinted as Vitaly ripped off the torn fabric from his pant leg and carelessly threw it to the side. Vitaly's blood wasn't like normal human's blood. It was a dark dark crimson, and it was muddier, and thicker, like mud that had been rained in. Vitaly shrugged something into his hand and threw it with inhuman speed at the Count. "Devil's Tranqulizer!"

"My dear little nephew," The Count chuckled as he held the dart between his index finger and thumb. Vitaly limped backwards as Dracula drew closer to him. "Did you really think you could beat me with this?" He tossed the dart to the floor like it was a piece of trash. "This obscene abomination?"

Vitaly hissed, showing his elongated fangs and checked on his leg wound. Tresa's eyes widened to find that the wound was healing rapidly. Dracula noticed him checking it, and slid something out of his sleeve, and into his hand.

"And you though I forgot your greatest weakness. My boy, I know you well." Vitaly's dark amber eyes widened as he saw what was in the Count's hand.

"Water?" Rico questioned. He was sitting on a gargoyle's head, watching the fight with curious eyes.

"Not just water," Dracula's blood red eyes flickered towards Rico. "My young Pirate King." Rico's gaze narrowed as Dracula said this, almost mockingly. "This...This is Holy Water."

Vitaly flinched as Dracula uttered those words. "Uncle...please..."

"Oh, so now he begs!" Dracula crowed. "Fine. So be it. Give those humans to me," He thrust a long taloned finger at the three pirates. "And I'll let you live." He shook the bottle of Holy Water coaxingly.

Vitaly's eyes glanced back and forth from his uncle, to the threesome. He sensed power from them, especially the young one in the black bandana, the yellow shirt, and the mud stained jean capris. But if he consented to his uncle's wishes, the thing he dreaded the most, the thing that would be the end of him, would not harm him. Vitaly glared at Dracula from under his hair that was now covering his eyes. The sweat from his scalp had made the jell slick and pliable, making his hair fall into his eyes. Vitaly grimaced as he felt another one of his spasms come on. A vein in his neck and forehead bulged, while his fangs ached and his steadily growing muscles threatened to rip his clothes apart. He fell to the floor, tearing at his face, waiting in anguish for the pain to subside. Dracula cackled.

"You see, my boy, you can never be like them." He tossed the bottle of Holy Water around playfully. "You can never be a human again. Your body is telling you that as we speak. You cannot resist the smell of fresh blood." He turned, gazed upon the young beauty in her little "hero's" arms. She shuddered and pulled the man closer to her. Dracula licked his lips and smiled. He liked it when his prey was afraid. "As cannot I."

He took a step towards the two of them, Tresa and Locke. Tresa gripped Locke's arms tightly while he brought her behind him protectively. He had lost her once in the marshes to this devil already. He wasn't going to lose her again.

"Uncle!" A loud, commanding voice came from behind the Count. The Count turned. Vitaly was standing upright, his face covered in sweat, his usually pale face bright red, but his eyes now glowed bright gold.

"I refuse to let you touch those humans." Vitaly said confidently.

Dracula sneered, his lip curling, and uncapped the Holy Water. "So be it." He tossed the bottle's contents at his nephew.

* * *

_Two Hundred Years Ago_

A seventeen year old boy furrowed his brow as he tipped a flask into a beaker. The contents of the beaker glowed bright orange and settled into a dark orange liquid. The boy grinned wide.

"I've done it!"

He ran down the rickety attic stairs down towards the sitting room. "Mamma! Pappa! I've-"

His mother and father were standing in the sitting room, talking in hushed voices.

"Have you heard-?" His mother whispered.

"About what happened to Vlad?" His father replied.

"Yes. Can you believe it?"

"Mamma? Pappa?" A seventeen year old Vitaly Dracula asked cautiously.

"Oh, Vitaly!" His mother exclaimed, surprised.

His parents turned towards him.

"Viktor, do you think he-" His mother turned a pallid color.

"I doubt it, Josephine." Viktor muttered to his wife. "Vlad is still out there in the Forests of Transylvania. He hasn't got here yet."

Viktor faced his son. Vitaly had grown in the past year. When he was sixteen, he had mentioned he was interested in studying in the medical career, now only after a year, Vitaly was a child prodigy, helping the doctors at the University. Vitaly was well known topic in Transylvania. Viktor smiled warmly at his blue eyed boy. "What is it, son?"

"I think I've figured out the cure to the smallpox epidemic!" Vitaly spoke excitedly.

Josephine walked up behind her husband. "That's wonderful, Vitaly. Now go get cleaned up for dinner. I'm sure Maria has made one of your favorites again."

Vitaly nodded and walked to the bathroom, running the cold tap under his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. His extended family had said, at their last family reunion, that he was beginning to look more ad more like Uncle Vlad. Vitaly grinned at this thought. Uncle Vlad was his favorite uncle; he wanted to be just like Vlad. Vlad was a well respected lawyer. He was loved and respected by all the people. Vitaly wanted that respect from people someday as well. He rubbed at his face, feeling the hard, prickly hairs under his fingers. He was going to have to shave soon. Vitaly turned off the tap and took a clean white towel, drying his face and hands with it. He frowned. Uncle Vlad hadn't been seen in months, since he went to visit Grandmother Lupis in the Forest of Transylvania. Vitaly was forbidden to ever go inside that forest, and, to never, ever visit Grandmother Lupis. They said that she was a witch, others said she was a Mage, some said she was a Voodoo Magic lady. But all of them agreed when the full moon appeared, that wolves's howls would come from the Forest, from Grandmother Lupis's house.

Vitaly shivered at this thought and shuffled down to dinner. The maids served the plates and his father took out a holy cross and said grace. Then Vitaly began to stuff himself. When he tasted the first tinge of garlic, his tongue twisted and pretended to cough, instead, actually spitting out the garlic behind his arm. He hated garlic. It was nasty. He drank a glass full of water and made sure not to eat any of the garlic again. It was a bit of a trend in his family to hate garlic, and so he was surprised when he saw his mother and father eating it without complaint, yet he said nothing, not trying to draw attention to himself and his hatred of garlic.

* * *

Vitaly laid in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling. His room was uncomfortably warm, and so he went out and opened the window a crack. When he did so, he was greeted by a surprise.

"Uncle?!" He exclaimed.

"Hello my boy." Vlad grinned, standing on the windowsill.

"Uncle, come inside!" Vitaly threw his windows open wider. "Let me call moth-"

"No!" Vlad grabbed Vitaly's arm in a strong grip. Vitaly turned, pain in his eyes. His uncle had somehow gotten off the windowsill as well.

"Oh," Vlad seemed to notice for the first time that he was hurting Vitaly. "I'm sorry."

He let go of his nephew. Vitaly rubbed his arm in discomfort. "Uncle, I know you're a strong man, but since when did you get that strong?"

"Haha," Vlad flexed his fingers. "Sorry boy. I'm not quite used to this yet."

Vitaly cocked his head to the side. There was something wrong with uncle. He hadn't answered his question, his skin color was awfully pale, and his eyes weren't the Dracula family blue. They were a deep red. Vitaly started to slowly move towards the door. He felt an unease around his uncle for the first time.

"Ah! Stop right there, Vitaly." Vlad grabbed his arm. Vitaly strutted with his fingers, but his grip was like iron. "From now on," Vlad smiled wide, baring his shiny, white fangs. "I'll be known as Count Dracula."

Vitaly's bright blue eyes widened in fear. Uncle was now the things they talked about in legends, the things that the wives muttered amongst themselves, things that Grandmother Lupis made.

"Vampire..." Vitaly whispered. He had heard that there was only one in his entire blood line, the first Vlad Dracula, and Grandmother Lupis's lover. Vlad had been murdered by a human's hand -a wooden stake to be exact. That person had eaten garlic beforehand, and Vlad the First could not touch him. That was why Vitaly's family had a constant fear of garlic, even if they weren't vampires. One of a vampire's weakness was garlic. Vitaly inwardly gasped. That was why his mother and father had been eating garlic at dinner tonight! They had known that Uncle Vlad had been turned -and that was why they had specifically ordered Maria to put in garlic into tonights dinner, to keep everyone safe. Vitaly's horror grew.

_And he had been the only one not to eat it._

"Come my dear nephew," Vlad pulled Vitaly nearer to him and clamped a hand onto his mouth just as he was about to shout. "Laud in immortality!"

Vitaly felt two sharp pinpricks in his neck and immediately fell unconscious.

* * *

**Vlad takes Vitaly to Grandmother Lupis's castle to learn the ways of a vampire. Vitaly escapes after finding several dead corpses in the basement! Ew! Run Vitaly, run! But wait, he stopped! Why? What's going on? Its his uncle, the late Count Vlad Dracula.**

Vitaly's Escape Plan! The Confrontation and the Crushed Dream! 


	9. Fright Town Arc: The Crushed Dream

** A/N:** Ok, SBS time! ( ´▽｀) Q=(duh) question and S= me...answering the question.

**Q: So is Rico supposed to be like another version of Luffy?**

S: Sort of. They're different, but very alike in different way. For ex. Luffy's attacks are like punching and stuff. Rico is a kick style attacker like Sanji. That's a very literal difference, but you'll see what I mean as time goes on.

Q: KYAA! LORESA! MORE! I NEED MORE!

S: Is that supposed to be Locke and Tresa's couple name? Haha...cute...that wasn't exactly a question but I'll put...input on it anyway. Yes. Their relationship is growing. As you can tell... Haha, they're not going to be the ONLY couple though...(jeez now that I look at it I'm pairing off the entire crew...)

Q: What the heck was Vitaly's first attack?

S: Oh...haha...that...um those are two medical terms put together, so Thoraco means chest, and Centasis means to crush(I'm pretty sure) so if you put it together, it's like Chest Crush. It sounds fancier as Throracocentasis...

Q: Do you have any theme songs or stuff you use for your characters or specific songs you listen to for certain chapters?

S: Yes! Of course! I mostly listen to J-Pop stuff to get me in that...Japanese mood, but here goes:

Main theme for these first four arcs(kinda like the opening song if this was an anime): Hi no Hikari (Sunshine) by GReeeeN

Rico's Theme: Wild at Heart by Arashi

Locke's Theme: Legend of Ashitaka from Momonoke Hime(Princess Momonoke)

Tresa's Theme: Yae no Sakura Main Theme from Yae no Sakura(Yae's Sakura)

Vitaly's Theme: Discombobulate OST from Sherlock Holmes

So that's that! Hopefully, I'll do another one soon.

* * *

**Vitaly's Escape Plan! The Confrontation and the Crushed Dream!**

"At last, you're awake, dearie!"

Rico blinked open his eyes into the young, smooth face of a woman who looked to be in her late thirties.

"You've been out for weeks, a month at least." She shuffled around the room, hunchbacked grabbing bottle of something red and thick. "Drink this." Vitaly grabbed the bottle and drank, relishing in the strange, but delicious metallic taste.

"A month?" He asked as he wiped his mouth. After drinking the liquid, he felt refreshed and revitalized, like he could do anything he wanted.

"Yes," The lady turned. She had a single gray streak in her hair. "We buried you three weeks ago."

"Buried...?" Vitaly asked, his mouth parting slightly.

"Look at your reflection, child." The lady faced a mirror towards him. Vitaly gasped and yelled, falling off the coffin he was laying in. He ran nervous hands through his hair and ran his fingers over his neck. His memories were coming back now. The last thing that he remembered was Uncle sinking his teeth into Vitaly's own neck. The two small bumps that he now felt on his neck confirmed that. And when the lady had turned the mirror around, he had no reflection.

"What the hell?" He breathed. "So does that mean...?"

He turned to the lady. "You're Grandmother Lupis?"

She cackled. "You're a sharp one!"

He stood up, quicker than he ever had before, and slammed her against the wall, gripping her neck. He felt his fangs slightly grow as he snarled at her. "Where is Vlad? Let me kill him."

"Watch your strength, child." Grandmother Lupis pushed him away with the palm of her hand. She had extraordinary strength that matched his own. "And your bloodlust has grown since you were human. I didn't think you'd be the type to kill someone."

Rico ignored her while marveled at how fast he had been able to do his past actions. His motions were more fluid, he was able to do more things...He was stronger. Vitaly grinned, his fang slipping out of his lip. Uncle Vlad was right. Becoming a vampire did make you more powerful. But Vlad was wrong about one thing. Vitaly did not want to 'laud in immortality'. He was going to end this "vampire" thing, even if it meant ending himself.

"I wouldn't if were you." Grandmother Lupis interrupted his thoughts. "You need to stay alive. There is a reason you became vampire. Vlad turned you, for evil reasons no doubt, but I can see that there's a light still in you."

Vitaly hissed at her, surprising himself. He had never heard that noise come out of his mouth, but guessed that it must be a vampirish trait he was adopting. In turn, Grandmother Lupis growled, her face slowly turning black and bushy, her legs grew shorter, and she fell forward, turning into a large, snarling, foamy jawed wolf that had a single gray stripe on it's back.

_"You don't want to face me yet, child."_ Vitaly heard in his head.

She turned back into a human, looking at him with gentle eyes. "I want to help you."

And in that moment, Vitaly Dracula decided to trust Nina Lupis.

* * *

Thirty Years Later

Vitaly expertly mixed the different liquids together and tapped his mixer on the side of the bowel. He had just celebrated his one hundred and seventieth a few weeks ago. He sighed. It wasn't like he was getting any older. He had learned much in the past one hundred and seventy years from Grandmother Lupis. He learned that she was an _immortalis_ as well, form, Canis Lupis or better known to mortals as Werewolf. She had gotten into a fight with Vlad the First, and had paid a hunter to hunt him, to end his vile crimes to the world. The hunter had done his job well, but then spread rumors around about the Dracula family, how Grandmother Lupis was an old witch who could summon wolves and her husband was a bloodsucking devil.

"How dare he spread rumors about a young lady like me?" She had laughed as she retold the Dracula family history. Vitaly had also learned how to control his bloodlust; by drinking the blood of woodland animals, turning his eyes into a crisp amber, unlike the deep red eyes of his uncle, Count Dracula, who, quite obviously fed on humans. Vitaly had also learned that he could only go out in the sunlight with those inventions called...sunglasses, was it? Vitaly scratched his chin. He was sure that was what they were called. He could never keep track of what was new, and what was old anymore. Grandmother Lupis had also warned him of Holy Water. Since his father, Viktor Dracula had been the priest for the church, Vitaly had a connection with Holy Water, making him extremely vulnerable to it.

Vitaly poured the liquid into a vial, corked it, and shook vigorously. It turned a clear, water-like color. He smiled. He had done it. He had made the concoction that would prevent the dangerous toxins in his fangs from turning humans into vampires. But it was only for a limited time. After every three days, he would have to make the potion and drink it fresh once more. He hurriedly scrawled the equation down and stuffed it in his pocket. Uncle must not know that Vitaly was still making experiments. The last time he had found Vitaly doing something had been fifty years ago, and it had not been a good experience. He had roared at him, screaming and raging about how Vitaly was forbidden to make anything that helped the mortal race. He rubbed the constantly aching wound in his side that Uncle had made with pure silver. No matter what Vitaly did, even with his remarkable skill, he could not fix the fatal wound.

Vitaly drank the potion and cleaned up his lab, making it look like he had been dissecting a human heart, something Uncle would be proud of. He walked aimlessly down the long narrow corridors of the manor and found himself in the cellar. He had never been here before. In all his time at the manor, he had never stumbled upon this place.

"How odd." He wondered aloud. He walked through the dark cellar, his now, animal-like eyes giving him complete night vision capabilities. His sensitive nose wrinkled at the nasty smell emitting from one corner and went towards it to go and investigate. He almost collasped in shock at what he saw.

He saw the mauled bodies of his family, his immediate family. His father, Viktor, his mother, Josephine, his little siblings, the twin girls, and his youngest brother Alec. Alec had come after Vitaly had "died" and so Vitaly did not know him closely. The last body was of the girl whom he had courted, Emmaline. The twins had been enrolled at the Sisters of St. Mary's school for Girls when he had "died" as well, so they had not been present. Vitaly blinked rapidly. He never visited his family, because it pained him too much to see the sorrowful looks on his family's face as he silently watched from the dark window. He had read their obituaries in the paper, mother and father had died in a carriage accident, the twins had mysteriously disappeared in Slovenia, Alec had died of cholera and Emmaline had died after childbirth. All of the obituaries had mentioned that their bodies had not been found, so they had assumed that Emmaline and Alec had died of their prior illnesses, not wanting to alert the community.

Vitaly turned and ran. He ran with his cursed strength, he ran, spitting obscene things under his breath, cursing his Uncle Dracula for making his life a living hell. He heard a wolf's short bark and stopped short, barely breathing hard. His eyes were like flaming wheat, the amber now dark and angry. Grandmother Lupis padded up to him, speaking urgently in his mind.

_"Vlad had found out that you've created more antidotes!" Her voice was panicked, even in his mind. "You must flee! He will rip your throat out, burn you with Holy Water and drive your unbeating heart with a wooden stake!"_

Vitaly twitched his ears and heard the angry roar of his Uncle and immediately heeded his Grandmother's warning.

"Thank you Grandmother. For everything." He gave her one last look in the eye. She was going to pay dearly for warning him. He could feel that she knew as well.

_"Go!"_ She barked and shoved him with her nose. He nodded and jumped out the stained glass window, hearing her howl twice as he flew through the air. The first was a mournful howl, mourning Vitaly's departure, the second was a call to her wolves, to come and help her.

He landed gracefully on the ground and ran as the rain pelted on his face. Thunder and lighting crackled and boomed in sync with the rhythm of his moving feet. He soon smelled his Uncle hot on his heels and picked up speed, trying to throw him off by jumping over sharp briar patches, marshes, and trees.

Vitaly soon lost the smell and relaxed.

"Boo." Vitaly gasped as he felt pain on his stomach. His Uncle smiled at him as Vitaly stared at the remains of the cracked bottle of Holy Water on his chest. He felt the pains and the racks in his body starting to come on and he immediately dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Give me the formula to your little antidote and give up this foolish dream of a so-called, doctor." Vlad hissed in his nephew's ear. "And I'll set your pain free."

Vitaly cried out in pain and refused to give Vlad the paper.

"Give it to me, boy." Vlad hissed. Vitaly could hear his own flesh sizzling as the Holy Water burned his unholy flesh. "I need you alive."

Vitaly screamed, coughing up blood as he saw his own thick, muddy blood on his stomach being washed thin from the rain.

He scrabbled at his chest, trying to find the paper. He couldn't believe himself. He was going to give up his dream only to be Vlad's puppet.

"Very good, very good." Count Dracula hissed as Vitaly raised a shaking hand and placed the blood-soaked, ruined formula into his hand. Dracula leaned down and sucked the Holy Water out of Vitaly's bloodstream, spitting as he did so every often, so that he wouldn't get poisoned as well. As he was done detoxifying Vitaly, he stood up and wiped his mouth clean of Vitaly's blood, looking disdainfully down at his shivering nephew.

"Get up." He growled and stalked off back to the castle. Vitaly felt the skin on his stomach heal, as the poisoning Holy Water was now gone. He felt hot tears prick his eyes as he realized all he ever lived for -to become a renown doctor- was gone. He dream was gone.

* * *

_Present Day_

"STTTOOOOPPPP!" Rico yelled and jumped off the gargoyle.

He slid right as the glass shattered onto his head.

"Rico!" Tresa cried.

"Oi, omai!" Locke growled.

The Count hissed. "What is the meaning of this?"

Rico blinked the blood out of his eyes. "This guy. He's a good guy." Vitaly looked at him with amazement. "After we leave this island, I'm going to make him my doctor."

"What?" Vitaly breathed.

"Ha?" Dracula snarled. "And what do you mean by leaving this island? By what means are you leaving by?"

"I'm gonna take you on." Rico grinned.

* * *

**Rico faces the immortal Count Vlad Dracula! Rico has the underhand -can he defeat the Count? Or will Rico become bit and will Locke have to step in?**

Rico VS The Count! Locke, Hurry Up! Time Is Running Out! 


	10. Fright Town Arc: Kill Vlad

**A/N: *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* Reviews are greatly appreciated! (^-^)/**

Monkey D. Dexter: I just made it like that cuz in my mind, the Straw Hats hadn't met Franky or Brook yet when they met Rico.

* * *

**Rico VS The Count! Locke, Hurry Up! Time Is Running Out!**

"RRRRAAAAWWWW!" The Count howled and bared his fangs, ripping his cloak off.

"..." Rico stared at Dracula. "...EEEPPPP!" He ran screaming around the dance hall, Dracula in hot pursuit.

"Haa..." Locke sighed, and started to move towards the two running around the room.

"Locke, wait-" Tresa clutched his sleeve. She reached up and slipped off his mask and hat. She stretched up on her tip toes and gently kissed the pale blonde haired man on the lips. Locke's gray eyes widened, and slowly closed his eyes, and kissed her back.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid, like last time." Tress smiled at him.

"Ahaha," Locke scratched the back of his head. "I won't."

She kissed him again, quickly. "Go get 'em tiger."

Vitaly clenched his jaw. They reminded him of his old life. He stared at Tresa's eyes filled with love and worry as she watched the blonde haired man try to catch the bouncing boy with the black bandana and the raging vampire. Vitaly turned around, rubbing his eyes. He didn't want to see any more of the girl and Locke's interactions. It reminded him too much of the life he could have had.

"Katto Katto no Axe Kick!" Rico shouted as he brought his foot down onto the vampire. "Ah-?!"

"Heheheh," Vlad chuckled deeply as he held the boy's heel inches from his face, his hands bleeding from Rico's Cut Cut Fruit. "Boy. You overestimate your power. You think you can defeat an _immortalis_?"

"Fang!" The Count bit down on Rico's leg. The boy yelled in pain as he struggled to get his leg out of the vampire's grip. Vitaly spun around. Vlad wouldn't be holding back with Rico, which meant that his venom would already be flowing through the black bandana's bloodstream.

Vitaly turned to the brunette quickly. "Your captain needs to be injected with one of my antidotes. Can you help me?"

Tresa looked startled that the vampire spoke to her. Now that she heard his voice closer, he had a slight British accent. "Y-Yeah, is Rico in trouble?"

"Do you see that?" Vitaly pointed to the vein jumping in Rico's forehead and jaw as he spun around and retaliated for another attack. "That's a sign that the poison is already affecting him."

"Locke!" Tresa called out. Locke nodded as he unsheathed his axes. He was going to have to take on the Count. Tresa cupped her hand and blew into a few suits of armor. They jolted to life and saluted the girl.

"Help him out." She pointed to Rico as he was obviously tiring easily. They nodded, and marched towards the _immortalis_ and his opponent.

Rico cursed under his breath. He didn't expect the Count to be this strong. "Bat's Claws!" Rico raised his leg as the Count flung his hands at Rico. "Katto Katto no Block!"

Rico blocked with his injured foot and grimaced with pain. Four suits of armor stood by him and raised their swords at the Count. The Count glared and vanished into a cloud of bats. "Bat Scatter!"

The bats flew around everywhere, flapping their wings around Rico's head, blocking his view. "Ah! You idiot bats! Get...outta...my...way...!"

The suits of armor swung their swords around, trying to hit whatever came their way. Rico blinked woozily. He was starting to see double. Rico rubbed his eyes in the whirlwind of bats. "Ungh..."

Rico collapsed onto the floor. Vitaly and Tresa rushed into the mix and scooped Rico's body up and ran up the stairs towards Vitaly's lab. A lone bat was chasing them, screeching and howling. It slowly and grotesquely started to turn into the Count's body, but was suddenly slammed into the wall with a dull **THUD** by a silver, gleaming axe. Locke was missing one axe, the other in his left hand.

"No you don't." He growled.

* * *

"Vitaly...I...can't-!" Tresa gasped.

She couldn't keep up with the vampire's inhuman speed. Tresa was very fit for a girl her age, but Vitaly was going way too fast. Vitaly sighed and jogged back towards her, Rico's body in his arms.

"Get on my back." He knelt down and exposed his back towards her. Tresa gingerly climbed onto his back and clutched his powerful shoulders. "Ready?"

Tresa nodded fearfully.

"Alright," Vitaly shifted his weight. "Here we go!"

He sped down the hallway with a screaming Tresa on his back.

"Vampire!" She yelled in his ear. "This is wayyy tooooo faaaassssstttttt!"

Vitaly only smiled and went faster. He slid across the carpeted floor and around the corner, into his room. He dumped Tresa and laid Rico on the surgery table. Tresa breathed in slow, deep breaths.

"We...are never...doing that...again." Tresa gasped.

Vitaly ignored her shudders and ripped off Rico's pants. He glanced at the pink checkered boxers in momentary confusion and turned to his syringes. Vitaly urgently flipped through them, the clinks of glasses ringing in the silent room. "No...no...no...no!" Vitaly roared, dumping the contents of the case onto the floor. "Where is it?!"

Tresa reached out a hand towards the fallen items as Vitaly rummaged through another case, throwing bottles over his shoulder in his haste to look for the antidote. Tresa's delicate fingers lifted a small syringe filled with a purple liquid. "Is this it?"

Vitaly whipped around, his shaggy hair flying. "Yes! Oh yes, thank God!"

He slid to his knees and lifted the syringe out of Tresa's hand, giving her a jubilant kiss on the cheek. "You're amazing. Thank you."

Tresa blinked. "Yeah...Just go stab that in Rico."

She followed him as he walked around the table, positioning the syringe over the ragged bite wound. Vitaly exhaled deeply and prepared to stab it in when-

**"NNAAARRRGGHHH!"**Rico's eyes flashed open, the gold now a dark red. He flailed around the table, slapping Tresa in the face and kicking Vitaly in the stomach.

"Girl!" Vitaly threw the syringe at Tresa. She barely caught it before it pierce her skin. "You're going to have to put it in him."

"What?" Tresa looked up, rubbing her cheek.

"I can only hold him down for a limited time!" Vitaly struggled with the flailing Rico. "He's too strong! I don't understand why he's reacting to the venom like this!"

Tresa slid around the surgical table and with a shaking hand, lifted the syringe.

"That's the way." Vitaly said soothingly. "Just put it in one of the puncture wounds."

Tresa's hand shook like crazy, but she inserted the syringe in and squeezed the plug. Rico screamed, a terrible, throat renching scream that ripped through the air. Tresa gave Vitaly a nervous look, but he nodded his head. "It's okay. That's whats supposed to happen...Speaking of which, we need to fix you up as well."

They both watched silently as Rico's eyelids slowly fluttered open.

* * *

"Axe Hack!" Locke snarled and slashed at Vlad's hands. He scored a slice and Vlad's hand was lopped cleanly off. He screamed in pain and hid his bloody stump of a hand, waiting until it regrew.

"You idiot boy." The Count hissed.

"Heh." Locke grinned, wiping off the blood from his forehead.

"Silent Scream!" Vlad announced with a curled lip, looking mockingly at Locke. He opened his mouth in a slient scream of rage, lifting his arms out to the side and raising his face to the sky.

"Ahhhhahhhhhh!" Locke dropped to his knees, letting his precious axes slip out of his hands as he brought up his hands to his ears. The Count saw this and smiled, kicking Locke's axes away. Locke rolled on the ground with pain. His eardrums felt like they were about to burst. Vlad crowed above him, smiling wide, fangs bared, ready to slice into his tender neck when-

"Arrooooww!" A wolf's howl cut into the air and Vlad's attack was stopped. Locke was still on the ground, reeling after the aftereffects.

A timber wolf jumped into the air and tackled the vampire, snapping it's jaws viciously. Many more wolves of assorted colors followed. Vlad threw off the timber wolf, ripped the throat out of a pure white one, and slashed into a black one, yet many more followed. A lone, black she wolf who looked like the head of the pack placed her muzzle on the blonde haired youth's head, willing him to get up. Locke's gray, wolf-like eyes blinked up in pain at her.

_"You smell like wolf."_ A female voice reverberated in his mind.

Locke's lip curled. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

_"No..."_ A chuckle came from her. _"Take this. Fight Vlad with it."_She rolled a wooden stake towards him. A stick? _"You must stab where his heart should be with it. My wolves will be here to help you. "_She padded silently away.

Locke watched her leave, and grasped the stake. He was going to kill himself a vampire.

* * *

Rico had his arm draped over Tresa and Vitaly's shoulders, breathing hard. There was sweat on his upper lip. This was quite hard. Vitaly had told him that his legs would be a bit shaky after he awoke from his half dead state, despite the fact that his legs were the most powerful thing on his body. Rico tripped as the walked slowly into the main dance hall and Vitaly quickly grabbed him by the shirt.

"You hanging in there?" He asked as he slung Rico's limp arm onto his shoulders. Rico nodded dumbly and pointed at the spectacle in front of them. Vitaly turned and dropped Rico. Tresa squeaked with protest as she caught the shorter boy. Vitaly stood, his mouth agape, showing the tips of his large fangs.

"Grandmother...?" He breathed as he watched Locke fight with the wolves, almost in sync with the lead wolf, a large black female with a single gray stripe.

"Locke-!" Tresa whispered fearfully, her hand on her mouth.

Locke blocked hit after hit from the Count as Vlad madly tore at the man.

"Heart Slasher!" Block. "Throat Ripper!" Blocked. "Mortal Mutilator!" Blocked again.

Vlad looked desperate now as his red eyes searched for a backdoor. Locke took this moment for a strike. Vlad saw him out of the corner of his eye and swung, but Locke easily ducked out of the way and drove the stake into his chest.

Vlad immediately froze in mid-snarl and looked down with wide eyes at the wooden stake in his chest. Locke let go of it, letting it stay dug deep into where his heart should've been beating. The wolves started to yip, jumping joyfully around Locke. Then it began. A terrible scream emitted from Vlad's mouth as he threw back his head in pain. His skin started to shrivel and peel off, exposing the sensitive muscle, and then beginning to show bone. Bit by bit the pieces of Count Vlad Dracula II started to rip off in a whirlwind, and after some time, his skeleton crumbled to the ground.

"Awwwoooo!" The wolves cheered and Locke grinned, panting with exhaustion. Vitaly looked stunned as the lead wolf approached him and turned into his Grandmother.

"I-I thought you'd been-" Vitaly stammered.

"Come here child." She smiled and opened her arms out wide. Vitaly rushed into her arms and let out a sob.

"Shhh," She stroked the vampire's hair. "It's alright child. He's dead now."

Grandmother Lupis turned and looked over Tresa and Rico. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Hehehe," Rico chuckled weakly. "It was all them." He pointed at Tresa and Locke.

Grandmother Lupis glanced at Tresa. "The Hunter has chosen a good mate."

Tresa assumed that she was talking about herself and Locke and immediately blushed a deep red.

"Hunter?" Vitaly questioned, looking up with red eyes.

"Yes," Grandmother Lupis turned to Locke now sitting amongst the wolves, acting like he was one of their own. "He reminds me of the Hunter whom I knew back when Vlad, my husband, was killed. Except that man is not the liar who the old Hunter was."

**Grandmother Lupis tells what she can sense from Locke, and has a gift for the pirate crew!**

Locke's Spirit, and Grandmother Lupis's Gift!

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys this chapter was kinda smashed up together...I'm kind of getting sick of Fright Town, one, because it's not Halloween anymore and I started thinking about this arc durning Halloween, and two, I just need Vitaly to join the godddamn crew already...Jesus... 


End file.
